1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved retainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,599B2 has an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding memory card, and a pair of ejector mechanisms attached at two opposited ends of the housing for locking the memory card or pushing the memory card out. The housing has a pair of side walls with a plurality of passageways for receiving contacts, a central slot between the side walls for receiving the memory card and a pair of tower portions at two ends thereof. At least one pair of metallic retainers is retained in the bottom of the housing for retaining the card edge connector on a printed circuit board (PCB).
However, the retainer has a pair of retaining barbs symmetrically interfering with the insulative housing, thereby easily being pulled out and destroying inner sides of the insulative housing, especially when the memory card is repeatedly pulled from the card edge connector or the card edge connector is rocked by an overlarge force accidentally.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector and an improved retainer thereof are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.